


Journey's End

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Canon Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years—an eternity. Tag to <i>The Adventure of the Empty House</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey's End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LJ sherlock60 comm, expanded to a 100-word drabble. The 60-word version is posted [**here**](http://sherlock60.livejournal.com/27355.html).

_Journeys end in lovers’ meeting—_  
quoted by Holmes, from Shakespeare's _Twelfth Night_

 

Three years—an eternity.

I carried on as best I could, tried to fashion a life out of what remained of me. However, when I lost my other love so soon thereafter, I saw only a bleak, empty road, stretching out without purpose or destination, and despaired.

Holmes offered me a thousand apologies, said he owed them. I daresay he does, and more besides. One for each day I thought him dead, at the very least.

Yes, he owes me. But it is, finally, a debt easily forgiven; repaid many times over in this: our lovers' meeting, our journey's end.


End file.
